Scott's Last Mission
by Malloryxoxome
Summary: it was his last, but it was definitely worth it.


The fire was licking up all around my brothers and I as we entered the old factory. Beams were falling from the ceiling and the floor was crumbling. The smoke was thicker than any of us had imagined. The firefighters couldn't even get in but were doing their best with their hoses. Virgil, up in the aircraft was also dumping gallons of water on the building, but for every gallon it seemed, another two feet of fire rose up.  
We followed the screams over the blaze that drowned out almost everything around us. Alan jumped out of the way of a falling beam for the third time as we tried to formulate a plan to get the survivors out of the building.  
When we reached a large metal door that clearly held the victims, Gordon got out his laser and started to cut out the lock. Fortunately, the room had almost no smoke and all we had to do was get them out.  
As a loud bang was heard, the window shattered and Gordon, Alan and I rushed to make sure that all of the people were okay.  
We had almost gotten outside when I noticed that a woman behind me was slowing down and was about to become pinned under another falling beam. I made sure that Alan and Gordon got the rest of the people out of the building and I hurried over to help the woman. Alan had come back and helped me get the woman out of the way of the falling beam. She was reluctant to move at first but we coaxed her away just as the beam fell and Gordon ushered her outside while I went further into the blaze to look for any last possible survivors.  
Over my com link, Virgil started to scream at me to get out of the building but I had just spotted a small child huddled and crying in the corned where flames were quickly approaching. I responded back to Virgil that I would be out soon and I picked up the small child and held him close to my chest as I ran for the exit.  
The heat was becoming even too much for me and I couldn't even begin to imagine what the boy was experiencing. I looked down at him just before I made it to the exit and looked back once more just for good measure.  
I could hear an explosion and I knew that it was fast approaching and I ran, with the boy clinging to my chest, and my brothers yelling at people to get back. I knew that if I had ran just a little faster, or didn't take the time to look back, I wouldn't have the nagging in the back of my mind to look behind me.  
I had no choice. I couldn't make it to a safe point in time. I dropped to the ground and shielded the boy with my body. The heat was so much more intense than it had been inside and I could feel my bones shattering. The wave from the explosion was so intense that I was almost sure that I was going to die.  
My last thought from that day was only of the small boy who was cuddled and clinging to me for his life. I knew that he would be safe, and that was enough to make me smile before I fell into darkness on the ground next to him.

I woke up in the ICU three weeks later. I couldn't feel my legs and my father was more of a mess than he was when my mother died. My brothers where huddled together on a small couch and a small boy that I instantly recognized was holding my hand. He looked up when I moved and the biggest sad smile that I had ever seen spread across his face.  
"thank you" he said, in such a small voice that I wasn't even sure I heard him, "thank you."  
I smiled back and squeezed his hand as my family came rushing over, Gordon yelling into the hallway for the doctor.  
I knew before anyone had said it that I wouldn't be able to partake in missions anymore. I knew that I would be confined to the small office during them if I wanted to be of any help at all, but the look on that boys face was genuine and so full of thankfulness that it was worth it. I had done my part in Saving the world and that was enough for me.

I had never really imagined what it would be like if any of us were to ever get seriously injured on a mission. We all had gotten hurt before but we all got better. I didn't think that I could ever imagine my family having to worry about me for the rest of my life.  
Even if I could have relived that day and changed anything about it, I wouldn't. Not if it would have meant that little boy losing his life in one of the worst ways possible. I know that he will grow up to do great things and I would run into that blaze a million times over if it meant that he could live.  
Hell, sure it sucks being paralyzed from the waist down, but I know that I have served my purpose in life and it is time for someone else to take control. I just pray that if they do end up like me, or worse, the last memory that they have beforehand is the one that will stick with them forever and make what would otherwise be a nightmare, an honor.


End file.
